


Seeking Information

by infinant_white



Series: Star Wars CW [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Hatred, Mind Control, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: He's a soldier, he was trained for moments like this...
Series: Star Wars CW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783819
Kudos: 12





	Seeking Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, it's been some time since being on here. To say this, I was going through writers block with having to keep up with school and keeping up with my work. A lot has changed, I recently moved out of state an into a new home, I graduated from high school, sadly due to the Coronavirus I will not be able to attend my graduation ceremony on July 26th. And really just overall I have been really busy. But as each day passed, I was never away from writing. Each month I was able to journal my senior year and everyday life that has happened in my life. I never gave up on writing, and I apologize to all who have been concerned of my absence. This is not the end :') I'm so happy that I was able to return and start a new chapter in my life. Thank you to all who have stood by and supported me throughout me journey.

“You’re wasting your time, I won’t tell you anything!”

Maul rolls his eyes. “How charming that you actually believe that statement to be true.” He laughs. ‘How charming indeed, that this was the plan right from the beginning.’ The clones following every rule, every command from the Jedi Republic in order to keep the peace and bring balance within the galaxy. Years and years and years, the clones have gone rather close with the remaining Jedi that manage to survive this war.

“Clones, bred for combat, all part of the plan.” 

Jesse shakes off the hold that squeezes his shoulders a little too tightly in capture.  
“What plan, what are you talking about?” Now with that question, Maul turns to face the soldier, giving him the answer to which it would seem at best. Or rather, the only answer. ‘Indeed, all part of the plan. Now I see master, all these years I’ve been driven into madness. Fueled by my hatred, and seeking revenge to destroy Obi-Wan all those years ago. 

“The plan.The only plan that matters, not even I was made aware of its grand design. But I played my part, and do you know what happened to me?” He clenches his fist tightly in his grasp, remembering each and every moment of everyday in his torment.

“I was cast aside,” he laughs out. “I was forgotten,” Maul snarls out.

“But, I survived. And I can thrive in the chaos that is to come.” He sighs, that this was indeed the plan all along. To bring destruction to the republic for the years spent during the Clone Wars, which began without Maul during its creation. But unfortunately, history will not see it that way. Instead history will be made, and to all who’ve fought during the wars will not only die. But die as warriors. ‘Warriors indeed.’ Maul smirks.

“Now, there are some things I need to know, and you’re going to help me.” Maul side glances towards the struggling soldier who continues to resist against the grasp of his skilled warriors. Truly, no one shall ever escape from his sight when needing...information. 

Jesse scoffs by rolling his eyes at the former sith that stands before him. 

“We can go round and round in this circle if you want, I aint telling you anything..” He glares.

“It is not up to you, your mind will speak,” Maul scowls, facing the soldier with hate filled in his eyes. Jesse begins to struggle even more now, seeing that the sith has him completely where he wants him, and realizing in that moment, fear strikes through his bones.

“Or it will break…” 

Insufferable pain begins to rock through his core, forcing his mind to break and let loose the information that Maul needs. Jesse groans in pain, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to keep away the pressure that continues to force its way into his mind.

Don’t give in! You are a soldier!

“Tell me,” Maul growls out. “Who is this, Ashoka Tano?” 

He snarls, pushing past through the soldier's mind as he begins to scream in torment with the way of the force that continues to claw at his mind.

Don’t tell him! Don’t tell him!

Maul frowns seeing that the soldier continues to fight him, and proceeds to use more of his power to get him to talk. Soon, the pained screams fill throughout the tunnels beneath Mandalore, leaving now the weakened soldier at his knees as he fails himself.

Not only himself, but to the remaining Jedi that survived this outbreak of war.

Only, if there are any survivors left.


End file.
